Sylvain, El Entrenador De Dragones
by daftcrasher89
Summary: Sylvain era un joven entrenador de dragones de Terranova, hasta que por un extraño portal llega a parar a Halkeginia, justo en Tristain, donde conocerá nueva gente, pero tendrá el mismo destino que en su tierra natal; Salvar a todos sus nuevos amigos de los peligros que acechan desde las sombras. Pequeño fanfic con mi propio OC. La misma historia pero sin Saito.
1. El Entrenador De Dragones

**Bueno, hora de algo diferente, un fic sobre este anime, Zero No Tsukaima, muy bien, solo avisare que en esta historia no estará Saito, o sea, no aparecerá ya que aquí alguien más toma su lugar, ya verán y espero les guste el personaje que se me ocurrió, a mí me agrado. Sin más vacilación, comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes del siguiente material no son propiedad del autor de la historia, sino que son creaciones de Noboru Yamaguchi, solo soy dueño de algunos acontecimientos.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

El Entrenador De Dragones

En otro mundo, en otra tierra, en otro país, llamado Terranova, un joven semidragón estaba recostado bajo un árbol, durmiendo plácidamente mientras la brisa movía gentilmente su cabello hacia los laterales de su rostro, un joven de 17 años, cabello verde obscuro, ojos dorados con apariencia de reptil, piel pálida, bufanda roja la cual cubría su boca, ropajes de cuero con una hombrera de piel de dragón con una púa en ella, pantalones obscuros, botas negras y dos fundas de espadas en su cintura. Este joven era conocido como Sylvain Dracomagister, o como le decía la gente de su pueblo _"El Entrenador De Dragones"_ , y a su corta edad, era un experimentado domador de dragones, además de espadachín reconocido.

Sylvain descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras su pequeño amigo, un dragón blanco con los ojos rojos el cual se llama Groh, se recostaba a su lado y este le pasaba una mano por encima acariciándolo. Sylvain estaba aburrido de su vida, no es que no le gustara, pero ya estaba empezando a ser muy monótona, cuando de repente se abrió frente a él una especie de portal negro, en él se veía un fondo obscuro de color purpura y negro, Sylvain no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, simplemente creía que un mago le pedía su presencia, en ese mundo se podían contar con los dedos de una mano los magos que usaban portales, y el no conocía a ninguno, pero tal vez ese sería un buen escape de su repetitiva y monótona vida, así que decidió ir a buscar sus dos mejores espadas; Unas espadas gemelas encantadas, hojas color blanco, con un recubrimiento de piel de dragón y mango de titanio. Le pregunto a Groh si quería acompañarlo en su nueva aventura, este asintió fervientemente y ambos saltaron hacia el portal obscuro…

-o-

Louise estaba cansada de que le digieran _"La Zero"_ y se rieran de ella por no hacer ningún hechizo que fuera una muy estúpida auto explosión, así que como represalia hacia todos invocaría al mejor familiar que pudiera imaginar, para que todos queden sorprendidos y la traten con respeto, como ella cree que se lo merece, claro, si es perteneciente a una de las familias más importantes de Tristain.

\- _Una manticora, una gárgola, un grifo, una quimera o lo que sea que los impresione_ – Pensaba Louise mientras recitaba el cantico del hechizo para hacer aparecer a su familiar, ella le ponía todo el empeño que pudiera, pero muy en el fondo ella sabía que todo explotaría, como la mayoría de sus hechizos, por no decir todos.

Los estudiantes vieron cómo se formuló una explosión y enseguida, se mataron a carcajadas, cosa que no les gusto a Louise, ella estaba en el piso muy desilusionada, al final todo termino en una explosión, las amigas de Louise, Kirche y Tabitha, estaban viendo la escena sin siquiera reír, sintiendo lastima por la humillación que recibió _La Zero_ por parte de la clase, cuando de repente un grito de un extraño monstruo salió del humo que se formó por la explosión, dejando a todos atónitos, hasta al profesor Colbert, el cual dirigía la clase.

\- Tienes razón Groh – Una voz masculina salía del humo – Pero no se dé dónde vino esa explosión, preparado amiguito, puede ser un ataque – Decía la voz mientras se escuchó como unas espadas salían de una funda.

Tabitha hiso una pequeña ráfaga para disipar el humo, a petición del profesor Colbert y lo que vieron no tuvo precio, un humano, o eso parecía a simple vista, con la piel pálida y un poco escamosa, cabello verde obscuro, ojos plateados de reptil, vistiendo ropajes de cuero con una hombrera de piel de dragón, además de una bufanda roja la cual ondeaba por la espalda del joven y unas espadas blancas de empuñadura metálica, además a su lado se encontraba un dragón blanco de ojos rojos y del tamaño de una Iguana. La clase no sabía si reír o no, en primera porque Louise había invocado a un espadachín, de apariencia semidragón y plebeyo, y en segunda que había invocado junto con él, un pequeño dragón blanco.

\- Emm ¿Ustedes quiénes son y donde se supone que estoy? – Preguntaba Sylvain un tanto extrañado hacia los estudiantes los cuales se veían extrañados con su presencia – No sé ni dónde estoy, maldita sea, bueno ¿Que tan lejos quedara Terranova de aquí? – Dicho esto enfundo sus espadas y empezó a buscar la salida de ese gran patio, su dragón voló hasta su hombro izquierdo y este empezó a caminar.

\- ¡Espera, plebeyo, vuelve aquí! – Grito Louise a su invocación, el cual volteo y el dragón lanzo una llama de fuego azul hacia el piso cerca de donde estaba Louise.

\- Vamos Groh, cálmate, no ataques a estos extraños, ni siquiera los conocemos – El peliverde regaño a su dragón – Bien ¿Para qué me llamas, extraña maga? – Decía el hombre a Louise quien se levantó con ayuda del joven frente a él, entonces fue el momento en que todos estallaron en risas, Groh no tolero que su maestro recibiera burlas, así que hizo un aro de fuego azul para intimidar – Groh, bien hecho, sabes cómo me gusta la tranquilidad - Sonreía el joven a su dragón, sacando algunos suspiros de las chicas, las cuales le consideraban atractivo en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero no dejaba de ser un plebeyo.

\- Ahora plebeyo, te hare mi familiar – dicho esto Louise se preparó para hacerlo su familiar, esta empezó con el cantico necesario y luego seguía un beso para sellar el contrato, cuando trato de besarlo este la esquivo.

\- ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que atino a decir – No me lo tomes a mal, pero no te conozco y no me interesas – Si un aro de fuego azul y un dragón blanco no estuviera asustando a los estudiantes que se burlaron de Sylvain y Louise, estos hubieran explotado de la risa.

\- ¡Idiota, esto es un pacto para que seas algo así como mi mascota! – Grito Louise avergonzada – No confundas la situación – Dicho esto beso al hombre el cual no reacciono y sintió los labios de la muchacha, sin siquiera inmutarse y con una cara de "Esto es ridículo" – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Louise Valiere – Dijo la pequeña peli rosa, con cara de estar cansada de la situación que se había formulado.

\- Sylvain Dracomagister – Dijo Sylvain haciendo que la pequeña se sorprendiera por su apellido – Ya sé que mi apellido es _"Maestro Dragón"_ y sí, soy un semidragón y maestro dragón, aparte de espadachín, aunque no tengo poderes de semidragón, solo la apariencia – Las llamas azules se habían desvanecido, gracias a un hechizo de Colbert y todos al escuchar las palabras de Sylvain quedaron boquiabiertos, no era un común ni un mago, sino una criatura entre humana y dragón.

\- Impresionante – Dijo la silenciosa e inexpresiva Tabitha despegándose de su lectura – Creí que los semidragones eran un mito, pero tal parece que no – Nadie lo sabía, pero a la peli azul le gustaban mucho los libros e historias de fantasía, donde salían relacionadas criaturas de mitos, como lo podía ser Sylvain.

\- Muy bien – dijo Colbert a la clase – Se acabó la clase, tiene el resto del día libre para relacionarse con sus familiares – Cuando Sylvain escucho esto en su mano izquierda se formó unas runas, esto le dolió mucho.

\- ¡Aghh! – Se agacho Sylvain y se agarró la mano, Groh fue rápido a ver a su maestro – No te preocupes Groh, estoy bien – decía con una sonrisa - ¿Qué me hiciste? – Pregunto el ojidorado poniendo sus manos en las espadas de su cintura.

\- Es la marca del familiar, es como una firma de nuestro contrato – Decía de espaldas la pequeña Tsundere – Vámonos rápido sucio perro – Dijo de forma despectiva y altanera.

\- Me dices perro otra vez… - Dijo Sylvain un poco molesto con la niña con una sonrisa asesina – Y te juro que amaneces en una bañera de tu propia sangre – Al joven no le gustaba que le tratasen como un animal, bastante fue lo que lucho para no ser tratado como un monstruo en Terranova, no dejaría que aquí lo trataran como un pedazo de mierda.

-o-

\- B-Bien – dijo una asustada Louise - ¿Y de dónde vienes familiar? – Se contuvo de decirle perro, la verdad, ese muchacho daba bastante miedo.

\- Llámame Sylvain, y nada más – Pidió el muchacho mientras caminaban en los pasillos del instituto de magia – Yo vengo de otro país, aparentemente lejos de este, llamado Terranova, un lugar precioso y lleno de bellas y poderosas criaturas, yo viví desde que tengo memoria ahí, fui hijastro de un cazador de dragones, el me odiaba y yo a él, me dijo a los 4 años que yo era adoptado y el asesinó a mi madre dragona y mi padre humano se suicidó, él fue asesinado por un dragón y por mí, al final decidí criar dragones y defenderlos con mi vida, para que no tuvieran la suerte que tubo mi madre – Finalizo su relato, el cual sin querer escucho Tabitha, quien paseaba por ahí, de repente el estómago de Sylvain rugió, vio el comedor del lugar y quiso ir, sin siquiera preguntarle a Louise – Disculpe jefa, me desviare a comer – Dicho esto fue a tratar de comer algo, Louise trato de detenerlo, pero Tabitha la detuvo a ella.

\- Yo lo cuidare – Dijo Tabitha sin ninguna expresión – Después lo llevare contigo, quiero preguntarle algo – Y así como llego, se fue siguiendo los pasos de Sylvain, indignada, Louise se retiró a su habitación.

-o-

Sylvain se dirigió a la barra donde servían diversas comidas, mientras se acercaba a la barra, las personas ahí lo miraban fijamente, ya sea por su físico o simplemente por su pequeño dragón, el cual descansaba en el hombro donde poseía la extraña hombrera de escamas dragón. Cuando solo un metro lo separaba de su delicioso aperitivo, un grupo de cinco nobles lo detuvieron en el acto, Tabitha lo vio con unos cinco idiotas que lo están encarando, ya sabrán que divertido es meterte entre una bestia y su alimento.

\- Miren, es el monstruo que invoco _La Zero_ – Dijo uno de ellos, refiriéndose como _Zero_ a Louise – ¿Porque sigues aquí plebeyo, acaso no sabes cuál es tu lugar aquí? – Dijo altaneramente, tratando de intimidar a Sylvain.

\- oye Groh, toma, vete a dar una vuelta – Dicho esto Sylvain le dio un pedazo de carne a su dragón y este se fue hacia el corredor y luego afuera del instituto mágico – Bueno, no sé qué ganas diciéndome monstruo, pero te diré una sola cosa… - Tabitha le escucho y vio que saco una espada de su funda, cortando los pantalones de los cinco nobles sin siquiera mover su espada – Odio, que me digan monstruo, así que ya puedes ir con tu mami y decirle que te haga pantalones nuevos – Dijo Sylvain y los cinco chicos se fueron corriendo aterrados, mientras todos ahí se reían de ellos muy sonoramente – Puf, típico, son muy machos hasta que pierden los pantalones – Sylvain hizo una mirada de decepción, Tabitha por otro lado no pudo ver cómo fue que con un solo movimiento hiciera tantos cortes y que ni siquiera se viera si movió la espada o no.

\- Bueno, ahora tendré por fin un aperitivo – Dijo Sylvain y se le empezó a hacer agua la boca de los olores que impregnaban en sus fosas nasales, pero se dio cuenta de algo que le dijo un chef _"Solo los nobles pueden pedir alimentos"_ , esto hiso que este se pusiera triste, y de manera cómica, empezó a llorar por comida, luego se acercó Tabitha y pidió un filete y un vaso de agua para el chico, se lo dieron a Tabitha y se lo ofreció a Sylvain - ¡Muchas gracias! – Bajo la bufanda para mostrar su boca y empezó a devorar hasta que no hubo nada en el plato – Ah por cierto, mi nombre es Sylvain Dracomagister, mucho gusto – Le extendió la mano a Tabitha.

\- Soy Tabitha – Le tomo la mano, asintiendo al saludo ofrecido por el carismático de Sylvain, sintiendo un calor imbuir su mano y lentamente, el resto de su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremezca ante el contacto de manos y sacara su mano rápidamente del agarre del joven, el cual le miro confundido.

\- ¿Uh, ocurre algo malo? – Dijo Sylvain el cual miro con confusión a Tabitha para luego oler su bufanda – ¡Agh, rayos! ¿Es porque la bufanda huele mal? Si es así, me la quitare – Tabitha estaba a punto de negar con su cabeza, pero Sylvain se sacó la bufanda antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar y vio su cuello y barbilla, los cuales eran bastantes escamosos, pero su piel seguía siendo pálida en esa sección – Sé que dirás, y no hace falta que lo digas, soy un semidragón, aunque el único don que tengo es el comunicarme con dragones – Miraba con un rostro de felicidad a Tabitha – Lamento las molestias, debo irme con mi jefa, gracias por la comida Tabitha – Dicho esto se puso otra vez la bufanda, se levantó y se retiró, no sin antes mostrarle una gran sonrisa a Tabitha la cual se sonrojo levemente, claro, siendo ignorado esto por todos los que estaban ahí, excepto por una pelirroja llamada Kirche.

-o-

Sylvain, con dificultad y ayuda de algunas almas caritativas, llego a la habitación de su actual jefa, Louise, sin dudar un segundo entro como si la habitación fuera suya. Fue recibido con un zapato volando hacia su posición, el cual le impacto de lleno en la cara haciendo que este caiga sentado al piso.

\- Te tardaste demasiado – Dijo la voz de la Tsundere, la cual estaba un poco molesta – En fin, vamos Sylvain, eres mi familiar, así que lava mi ropa – Dicho esto empezó a quitarse toda la ropa.

\- ¿Qué? – El recibió la ropa y de paso vio a su jefa desnuda, esto le hiso que su mente se nublara y la sangre se le fuera al rostro – ¿¡E-Espera porque te quitas l-la ropa!? – Grito en su estado de perplejidad.

\- ¿Que no es obvio? – Dijo mientras se ponía un camisón rosa – Quiero que laves mi ropa – Decía la peli rosa autoritariamente.

\- Emm, bien, pero solo porque eres mi jefa y ya –Dijo esto para dirigirse al pequeño baño de la habitación y buscar una cubeta en donde llevaría la ropa y un trozo de jabón.

\- Date prisa – Decía mientras se acomodaba en su cama – Ya se te hiso de noche, quiero la ropa para mañana por la mañana – Dijo para después darle la espalda a Sylvain.

\- Decir "por favor" no te va a matar, Louise – Dijo el peli verde y de inmediato se dirigió a la salida, cerrando la puerta.

Se había ido de la habitación de su jefa, estaba en las escaleras principales y cuando paso por el salon, pudo ver a un chico rubio, con una rosa en la boca y su camisa abierta en la parte superior cortejando a una chica de cabello castaño claro, rozando el rubio. Se quedó mirando a aquel noble, hasta que él le dirigió la mirada, y solo por parecer más fuerte, fue con Sylvain y le plantó cara, pero Sylvain seguía con una mirada de trivialidad absoluta.

\- ¿Eh, que quiere un plebeyo de mí, acaso soy muy atractivo, por eso me miras tanto? – Dijo este muy altanero – Soy _Guiche_ de Gramont, pero bueno, creo que pierdo mi tiempo tratando de explicarle a un simple plebeyo, por lo que puedo ver – Si, era un ególatra y altanero de mucho cuidado ese tal Guiche.

\- Si, como digas – Dicho esto le mire con una cara de "No me jodas" – Bueno, me retiro su eminencia del ego – Dijo Sylvain con sarcasmo y escucho una risa pequeña de la chica de atrás, luego solo atino a irse dejando a Guiche con la chica y este un poco molesto por lo dicho del peliverde.

Sylvain ya estaba saliendo hacia el jardín y busco una posible fuente de agua para lavar la ropa de su jefa. Vio a una chica vestida de sirvienta, mientras se acercaba a esta la llamo con un grito de "Oye tú, espera" y esta se dio vuelta viendo al atractivo joven peli verde llamarle. Esta se detuvo y analizo las vestimentas del joven y se sorprendió, _"¿Serán las modas actuales de un noble?"_ pensó la sirvienta de pelo negro y corto.

\- Oye tú, ¿Puedes decirme donde lavar esta ropa? – Dijo Sylvain para mostrar la cubeta donde traía la ropa.

\- Por supuesto señor – Sylvain quedo un poco confundido con que le digan señor, ni que fuera tan viejo, solo tenía 17 años – Siga por el camino de piedras y encontrara una pequeña fuente donde puede lavar esa ropa – Dijo con una amable sonrisa la sirvienta.

\- Gracias, pero no hace falta que me digas "señor", no soy tan viejo ni soy un noble – Dijo Sylvain para rectificar su posición – Soy Sylvain, y nada más – Dijo a la sirvienta mientras él también sonreía, cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a la sirvienta.

\- E-Esto, bien, y-yo soy Siesta – dijo con un sonrojo mientras Sylvain se marchaba con un simple adiós y levantando la mano de espaldas, dejando a Siesta con un aire de leve enamoramiento, pero apenas lo conocía.

-o-

Ya había pasado unas dos horas y la ropa ya estaba limpia y casi seca, Sylvain decidió sentarse en aquella pequeña fuente y vio a Groh volver un tanto cansado, le pregunto con que se entretuvo y apunto a un dragón más grande que Sylvain y de color celeste, era muy bello, pero se veía común para el joven, este le pregunto al dragón celeste de donde venía y si tenía algún maestro, este hiso una seña y apunto hacia atrás de él, donde se ubicaba la joven de cabellos cortos y azules, llamada Tabitha.

\- Tabitha, hola – Saludo Sylvain energéticamente - ¿Acaso este dragón es tuyo? – Pregunto viendo como Groh dormía sobre el dragón de Tabitha.

\- Si – respondió seca e inexpresiva la chica – es Sylphid – Dijo Tabitha apuntando con su bastón a su dragón, mientras este se quedaba dormido, Sylvain lo analizaba por todos lados, incluso metió su cabeza en su boca.

\- Que bella dragón tienes – Tabitha dudo por un momento de cómo Sylvain sabía que era hembra – Tranquila, sé que es hembra ya que soy un entrenador de dragones ¿Recuerdas? – Dijo con una sonrisa Sylvain.

\- Quiero saber más de ti – Dijo Tabitha acercándose al joven y con su bastón hiso una pared de viento – Esto nos mostrara tus recuerdos – Se acercó con una mano alzada a la cabeza de Sylvain y le saco un cabello, después lo puso en la pared de viento y apareció una batalla, donde peleaban Sylvain y un dragón negro, ojos amarillos, dos pares de alas y una aterradora presencia.

\- Guau, esa fue la pelea que tuve con un _Tenebris Desolationem_ – Dijo Sylvain asombrado por rememorar esa batalla que tuvo con aquel aterrador dragón - Fue indomable por mucho tiempo así que no me dejo otra opción que matarlo, pero matar dragones no me gusta – Dijo eso mientras Tabitha miraba muy interesada la batalla.

La batalla era muy pareja, el _Tenebris_ _Desolationem_ tenía su cola cortada, además de que sus alas y pies estaban con severos cortes, mientras Sylvain tenía un brazo roto y un corte en el costado del abdomen. Ahí el joven de la bufanda supo que ya le quedaban fuerzas para un ataque final, así que activo su runa y grito "¡Segundo pecado capital, Envidia!", entonces el _Tenebris_ _Desolationem_ trato de lanzar bolas de fuego a Sylvain, pero no podía, nada salía, Sylvain empezó a reír y dijo "Este pecado capital me permite robar una habilidad cualquiera de mi oponente por un corto tiempo, por eso es Envidia", al dragón se le fueron privadas sus bolas de fuego, Sylvain empezó a escupir bolas de fuego como si de una metralleta se tratase, acabando con la vida del _Tenebris_ _Desolationem_ quemándolo hasta la muerte.

Tabitha se impresiono, no solo de la habilidad de robar habilidades de los oponentes por un corto lapsus de tiempo, si no de aquel dragón al cual Sylvain llamo anteriormente _Tenebris_ _Desolationem_ , nunca había escuchado de un dragón así.

\- Si te preguntas de que especie es ese dragón, no te preocupes, ese era el último y ahora esta extinto – Dijo este viendo como la pared se hacía pequeña hasta desaparecer – Y mi habilidad es simple, se llama "Pecado Capital", básicamente son potenciadores y habilidades y estos se dividen en; Avaricia, envidia, gula o glotonería, ira, lujuria, pereza y orgullo – Dijo Sylvain explicando un poco su habilidad – Un credo de hechicería blanca me dio esta habilidad para pelear, pero solo la ocupo en casos extremos – Dijo Sylvain mostrándole una marca de cruz en sus palmas a Tabitha, la cual veía con interés a Sylvain, luego se levantó la chamarra y su camiseta y mostro la marca de la herida – No hace falta que te preocupes, los dragones sanan rápido – Se levantó y se dispuso a irse.

\- Sylvain – Llamo Tabitha – ¿Podrás mostrarme algún día todos tus pecados capitales? – Dijo la chica desviando la mirada, un poco nerviosa – ¿O contarme alguna de tus aventuras? – Esta vez se sonrojo levemente, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Sylvain.

\- Segura, será muy divertido – Mostro una infantil sonrisa y tomo la cubeta con la ropa, aun húmeda – Pero tendrá que ser otro día, buenas noches Tabitha, duerme bien, vámonos Groh - Se fue hacia la entrada principal con el dragón blanco y luego a la habitación de Louise.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo, sé que igual y no les gusta, así que me gustaría que me lo digieran, comentarios sobre esto, ya sean positivos o negativos serán bien recibidos para los que así lo quieran, como sea, tambien hay algunos nombres en latín, ustedes adivinen.**

 **ADIOS GENTE!**


	2. El Duelo

**Hola, quisiera continuar con esto, y eso hare, esta vez vendremos con el segundo episodio de este fanfic, esta vez narrando una pelea que se librara, ya todos sabrán de que hablo y quienes pelearan, sin más dilatación, comenzamos…**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes del siguiente material no son propiedad del autor de la historia, sino que son creaciones de Noboru Yamaguchi, solo soy dueño de algunos acontecimientos.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

El Duelo

Eran las 6:00 am, el sol aun no salía, faltaba una hora, pero eso no era impedimento para que Sylvain se levantara temprano a ejercitarse, pues eso hiso, se levantó a del montón de paja que le dejo Louise, y no sabía porque razón dormía ahí, talvez por no haber otro lugar donde dormir más que la cama, pero no sería abusivo, no le quitaría su cama a Louise, de todos modos solo era un invitado ahí. Se vistió pero sin su hombrera y vio a Groh, quien dormía plácidamente en la mesa de la habitación, lo dejo descansar y salió silenciosamente, ya que tanto Groh, como Louise estaban durmiendo aun.

-o-

Cuando llego al jardín vio a algunas sirvientas conversando sobre temas que no le importaban, algunas vieron al extraño chico y quedaron extrañadas de que una persona que no era noble o no trabajaba en la academia estuviera en los jardines. Por su parte Sylvain se sacó la bufanda, la chamarra y la camiseta que llevaba y se puso a hacer abdominales, las sirvientas cuando lo vieron lanzaron un suspiro, se veía tan masculino de esa forma, ellas querían a un hombre así, Siesta estaba llegando al plano y Sylvain, el cual había terminado las lagartijas la vio y le llamo.

\- ¡Siesta, hola! – Decía Sylvain alzando un brazo – Ven un poco, necesito tu ayuda – Dijo el joven sin darse cuenta de que la chica estaba sonrojada por cómo se veía Sylvain con solo sus pantalones y botas puestas.

\- ¿En q-que te puedo a-ayudar? – Dijo muy tímida Siesta.

\- Necesito que me ayudes con los abdominales – Siesta se sonrojo al máximo, había una pizca de doble sentido en la frase de Sylvain, este se recostó bocarriba en el piso – Quiero que te agaches y me sujetes los pies para hacer abdominales, ¿Puedes? – Siesta asintió y Sylvain subía y bajaba con algunas gotas de sudor recorriendo su curtido cuerpo por todas esas batallas.

-o-

Ya había pasado 40 minutos y Sylvain ya había acabado los abdominales, Siesta seguía viendo como el chico entrenaba, ahora tomo sus sables y empezó a canalizar energía, sacando una leve aura de su cuerpo.

\- Pecado capital número 6, ¡Pereza! – Dicho esto Sylvain creo un clon de sí mismo, pero este se veía con todas sus características más pálidas, cabello, piel, ropa – Este pecado capital me permite hacer un clon de mí mismo que haga todo lo que le yo no quiera hacer – Le dijo a Siesta quien veía muy sorprendida el poder de Sylvain – Vamos clon, ataca, pero no exageres, es solo una ejercitación – El clon asintió con su cara sin sentimiento y cargo contra Sylvain, el cual bloqueo con la empuñadura el ataque directo de la espada blanca del clon. Después de muchos golpes bloqueados y puñetazos impactados, un cansado Sylvain hacia desaparecer a su clon para dirigirse adentro a descansar, ese tipo de prácticas de combate no las hacía muy seguido, pero ahora le dieron ganas de hacerlo, se dirigió con Siesta a preguntarle la hora, esta dijo que eran las 7:30 am, ya debían de haber despertado Louise y Groh.

-o-

Louise se levantaba pesadamente, ayer había sido un día muy raro, principalmente por las dos criaturas que invoco; Un dragón blanco y un joven semidragón y espadachín. Louise se sentía rara al no tratar a su familiar como a una simple mascota, este le había amenazado para que le tratara como a un empleado y ella era su jefa. Louise vio al dragón estirar las alas y las patas mientras abría los ojos, si mal no recordaba ella su nombre era Groh. Luego de esto, el dragón empezó a volar a la puerta cerrada y le empezó a dar pequeños golpecitos, Louise se levantó de la cama y le abrió la puerta al dragón, luego de que este saliera, se dio cuenta de que algo, o más bien alguien, faltaba, Sylvain no estaba, aunque no le dio mucha importancia y se dispuso a bañarse y vestirse.

-o-

Tabitha estaba saliendo al jardín, la peli azul ya se había levantado y estaba a punto de salir al jardín a respirar un poco de aire fresco, y para su buena suerte, se encontró con Sylvain, solo con sus pantalones y botas de cuero, este se veía algo cansado y estaba muy sudoroso.

\- Buenos días Tabitha – Saludo alegremente Sylvain.

\- Hola – Saludo secamente la peli azul aunque en su cara se notaba un poco sonrojada por ver la musculosa figura del joven semidragón - ¿Entrenabas? – Pregunto tratando de iniciar una conversación.

\- Si, pero ahora estoy buscando una ducha – Dijo con una sonrisa grande en su cara – Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Podrías prestarme tu baño, por favor? – Dijo suplicante Sylvain.

\- Bien – Dijo un poco sorprendida y sonrojada la chica – Vamos a mi habitación – Y ambos se fueron a la habitación de Tabitha.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Sylvain se dio cuenta que queda relativamente cerca de la habitación de Louise, cuando vio por la ventana que estaba al final del pasillo a Groh, este le silbo sonoramente y Groh se dirigió al hombro de su maestro, de esta manera, ambos entraron en la habitación de Tabitha. Aquella habitación era muy diferente a la de Louise, esta tenía una cama simple, pero más amplia con las sabanas de color azul, una mesita con una lámpara, un escritorio con algunos papiros y hojas, una gran librería, Un closet grande, una mesa de comedor pequeña y dos puertas que dirigían a la cocina y al baño.

\- Esa puerta de ahí es el baño – Dijo la pequeña chica apuntando con su báculo hacia una puerta blanca – Hay algunas toallas, ocúpalas si quieres – Dijo y se sentó en su cama mientras hacía levitar un libro de su estantería hacia ella.

Sylvain vio cómo su dragón volaba de su hombro y se dirigía al lado de Tabitha, esta lo vio y le acaricio el lomo, Groh simplemente se relajó ante el contacto. Sylvain se fue al baño a darse una ducha, ya que ni el soportaba su propio olor corporal.

Ya después de unos minutos, Sylvain salió con toda su ropa y una secándose el cabello con una toalla un tanto pequeña, cuando termino vio a Tabitha, la cual seguía leyendo y a Groh, el cual se había dormido en su regazo.

\- Gracias por prestarme tu baño – Dijo el joven – Me tengo que ir, voy a dejar a Groh a la habitación de la jefa, adiós Tabitha – Dicho esto se retiró con Groh en brazos. Dejando a Tabitha con la palabra en la boca.

Ya cuando llego a la puerta, la cual estaba no muy lejos, se dio cuenta de que Louise estaba saliendo de la habitación, apresurada le tiro del brazo y lo llevo a rastras a algún lugar, posiblemente las clases de magia de su jefa.

-o-

Louise estaba sentada junto con Sylvain, quien estaba recostado en la silla, estaban hablando de los diferentes elementos que se dominan en Halkeginia, también en el pizarrón había un mapa de Halkeginia, se veía muy familiar para Sylvain, tal vez…

\- ¿¡Europa!? – Grito Sylvain sorprendiendo a la clase y llamando la atención de Colbert.

\- ¿Tiene algo que compartir familiar-san? – Dijo Colbert un poco confuso por lo dicho de Sylvain.

\- Pues, Halkeginia se parece mucho a un continente de mi mundo – Dijo Sylvain mientras se dirigía a Colbert y sacando un gran papiro con un mapa en el – Vea, este lugar es idéntico a Europa, es un continente conocido como "La Tierra Del Descubrimiento", mírelo bien – Le dijo Sylvain a Colbert, mientras apuntaba a Europa en el mapa, este notaba las leves diferencias – Los Europeos fueron los que descubrieron mis tierras, Terranova – Dijo el joven y Colbert fascinado empezó a analizar el mapa.

\- ¡Fascinante! – Dijo Colbert muy intrigado por el mapa – Después quiero que le muestres esto a mí y al director Osmond – Dijo con una gran sonrisa el profesor.

\- Por supuesto, por ahora, quédese con el mapa – Le dijo Sylvain y se fue a sentar junto a Louise mientras pensaba en que este lugar al que había sido transportado era otra dimensión, le habían hablado de muchos desaparecimientos repentinos en Terranova - Talvez habían caído acá por alguna razón, eso quiere decir que… - Sylvain quedo un poco mortificado al pensar que talvez tenía razón en sus sospechas.

\- Sylvain ¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas? – Dijo Louise viendo a su familiar un tanto pensativo – ¿Acaso piensas en tu tierra? Pues olvídate de eso, ahora eres de mi propiedad – Dijo altanera la pequeña Tsundere.

\- No abuses de tu poder, jefa – Decía Sylvain inamovible de sus pensamientos, hasta que tocaron la campana y todos empezaron a salir. Sylvain salía junto con Louise y este seguía muy pensativo, ambos se dirigieron a la plaza central, en donde los nobles descansaban y de vez en cuando almorzaban, era hora del almuerzo.

Todos los sirvientes estaban moviéndose mucho, con pedidos de los muchos nobles que estaban ahí, mientras los nobles no movían ni un dedo esperando a sus pedidos, sin duda Sylvain no era un arrogante y un patán, así que ayudaría a los sirvientes a llevar las cosas, en fin, él era una persona honrada y de buena fe. Le puso una excusa a Louise y está a duras penas le dejo ir mientras hablaba con una chica pelirroja y Tabitha de cosas que no le incumben, Sylvain fue a ayudar y vio a Siesta con unas bandejas, este se acercó y le ofreció ayuda, Siesta acepto gustosa y le indico a donde tenía que ir a dejar las bandejas, una mesa no muy alejada de su jefa, ojala lo no viese. Cuando llego vio a dos rubios los cuales se comportaban de forma algo melosa, pero conocía a uno y sabía que él estaba flirteando a una chica menor a él, se acercó a la pareja y les entrego sus platos.

\- Disculpa, pero yo no pedí esto – Dijo la rubia pecosa a Sylvain.

\- Bah ¿Es que no tienen nada en la cabeza ustedes los plebeyos? – Dijo Guiche con una rosa en su mano, Sylvain evito el molerle la cara a golpes a ese ególatra.

\- Perdóneme, de inmediato le traigo lo suyo – Sylvain hiso una reverencia y tomo la bandeja para retirase a buscar su orden, pero Siesta llego con otra bandeja en mano hacia ellos.

\- Sylvain, este es el pedido original para la señorita Montmorency, mil perdones – Dijo y le entrego el plato a la rubia, luego se fijó en el rubio de al lado – señor Guiche ¿Usted no debería estar con la chica de primer año? Es que siempre le vi con ella flirteándola – Sin querer Siesta había dicho lo que Guiche ocultaba.

\- ¿Guiche, de que está hablando esta sirvienta? – Dijo con tono frio y seco Montmorency - ¿¡Acaso me estas engañando!? – Dijo para mostrar un rostro enojado y ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Que? Claro que no yo… - No pudo terminar debido a una bofetada que recibió de parte de la rubia, la cual se fue llorando, la gran mayoría ahí presente atinaba a reírse, la otra parte sentía pena de Montmorency – ¡Tu, ahora la pagaras el haber roto el corazón de una dama sirvienta! – Apunto a siesta y alzo su mano para abofetear a Siesta, pero fue detenido antes del acto.

\- El único que rompió el corazón de una dama, o dos, fuiste tú – Dijo Sylvain en tono recriminarte y amenazador, mirando fríamente a Guiche mientras le agarraba bruscamente de la muñeca.

\- ¿Acaso quieres recibir tú la reprimenda en vez de esta sirvienta? – Pregunto zafándose del agarre de Sylvain, mientras un grupo de gente se formó alrededor de los tres, Sylvain se fijó que Tanto Louise, la pelirroja y Tabitha estaban ahí mirándolos – Pues si eso es lo que quieres te desafío, en dos horas más en el patio de entrenamiento, no llegues tarde, plebeyo – Dicho esto por parte de Guiche, se fue de la escena, junto con el grupo que se disipo y empezó a difundir la noticia del _Duelo_.

\- ¡Idiota, no hacía falta que aceptaras! – Grito Louise a su familiar, el cual no le puso nada de atención, fijando su atención en Siesta.

\- ¿Por qué lo aceptaste? – Dijo Siesta a Sylvain - Yo debo recibir el castigo por mis actos, no… - No pudo terminar ya que el chico la callo con una mano, cosa que hiso sonrojar a Siesta.

\- No te preocupes – Dijo Sylvain con una sonrisa – No se ve tan fuerte, además, no puedo ver como ese cerdo noble lastima a los demás por sus idioteces – Dijo esto y observo a la pelirroja – Creo que no me he presentado, soy Sylvain, un semidra… - Sylvain fue interrumpido por la pelirroja.

\- No hace falta recalcar lo obvio – Dijo la pelirroja con una voz muy coqueta – Soy Kirche, soy amiga de Louise – Dijo mientras cruzaba las manos sobre sus pechos, haciendo que estos se elevaran, cosa que puso nervioso a Sylvain.

\- ¡Bu-Bueno, cualquier amiga de mi jefa es amiga mía! – Decía muy sonrojado Sylvain, cuando se fijó que Tabitha le miraba fijamente, este volteo a verla – Tabitha ¿Sucede algo? – dijo mientras miraba a la muchacha peli azul.

\- Buena suerte, Sylvain – Dijo la joven, de manera cálida, cosa que fue casi imperceptible – Sé que ganaras – Dijo Tabitha de manera alentadora pero con su típico tono blanco.

-o-

Ya era hora del _Duelo_ y todos los estudiantes estaban ahí, Guiche estaba fanfarroneando sobre que a Sylvain le dio miedo y por eso no está, y cuando menos lo espero una llama azul paso por su lado, era Groh, quien venía en el hombro de Sylvain. Sylvain le dijo a Groh que se bajara y este se fue volando hacia Tabitha. Ambos guerreros empezaron a hablar entre si antes del combate.

\- Valla, quien pensaría que un plebeyo me retaría – Dijo altanero Guiche – Hagamos esto rápido que estoy… - Fue interrumpido por una roca que casi golpea su mejilla, si no fuera él un mago de tierra…

\- Blablabla – Decía Sylvain con un a cara y tono de aburrimiento – ¿Vas a pelear o te quedaras contándome la historia de tu vida mientras me muero de viejo? – Sylvain dijo una broma y algunos les hiso gracia, por supuesto que a Guiche no quien empezó los ataques invocando a unas armaduras de tierra con forma de valkirias.

En el público, Louise estaba un poco temerosa del resultado, quería creer que su familiar ganaría, pero Guiche era un gran mago e hijo de un general, para ella era obvio el resultado final del combate.

Sylvain empezó golpeando a mano limpia las valkirias, las cuales intentaban golpearlo con sus lanzas, pero este las rompía de un solo golpe. Cuando Guiche se sintió un tanto amenazado de que el joven con sus puños destrozara a sus valkirias empezó a hacerlas más grandes y eventualmente, más fuertes. Cuando llego a hacer una valkiria de 2.30 metros, Sylvain desenfundo sus espadas blancas y empezó a hacer corte por corte, pero al valkiria no se rompía, así que se le ocurrió una buena idea.

\- ¡Pecado Capital número 6, Pereza! – Y como esta mañana, salió un clon de Sylvain pero con un rostro frio – Mantén ocupada a la valkiria, yo voy por el mago – Dicho esto ambos cargaron contra la valkiria, pero uno de ellos desapareció y fue a parar cerca de Guiche, este empezó a formar una barrera de rocas y luego de atrás suyo salió un pilar, este floto unos segundos y fue directo contra Sylvain, creando un gran campo de humo.

\- ¿Ta gusto eso plebeyo? – Dijo el joven un poco nervioso por la repentina acción de Sylvain – Es mi hechizo más poderoso – Volvió a su faceta altanera, mientras todos los alumnos veían la escena en un silencio sepulcral.

\- Si ese es tu ataque más poderoso… - Era la voz de Sylvain, todos quedaron sorprendidos – no me sorprendes en absoluto, aunque te felicito, ocupe dos de mis siete pecados – Dijo Sylvain el cual salía con unas rocas orbitándole y su cuerpo completamente recubierto de acero - ¿Te gusta señor fanfarrón? Es mi pecado capital número 3, Gula, el cual me da mucha defensa pero me quita velocidad y daño – Dicho esto se liberó de su pecado capital – ¡Clon, ahora! – Dicho esto el clon partió a la valkiria en dos y esta se volvió un montón de rocas.

Tanto el clon como Sylvain cargaron contra Guiche, el cual saco otro pilar de roca aún más grande y ataco. Todo quedo otra vez en silencio, y el campo que otra vez en una nube de polvo, todos estaban boquiabiertos por la habilidad del plebeyo y familiar de Louise, mientras que el grupo de Louise confiaba bastante en que el ganaría la batalla fácilmente, sobretodo Tabitha, quien era la que más confianza le tenía a Sylvain, ya por su hazaña vista la noche anterior. Cuando la gran mayoría creía que el plebeyo había sido derrotado, dos cortes hicieron que la nube de polvo se disipara y quedo en una escena que todos recordaran; El clon de Sylvain con sus dos espadas en el cuello de Guiche y Sylvain con una espada en su estómago, la otra enfundada y en su mano izquierda tenía la varita de Guiche.

\- Yo gano – Dijo Sylvain y su clon desapareció, todos estaban anonadados, no sabían que hacer, hasta que casi todos empezaron a aplaudir por tan maravillosa pelea, incluso los profesores llegaron para ver el gran final – Espero que aprendas a quien apuntar con tu varita la próxima vez – Dijo Sylvain con una sonrisa.

\- Yo… Derrotado, por un plebeyo… Que humillación – Dijo Guiche en el piso, Sylvain le dio su varita y enfundo su otra espada.

\- Bueno, quiero una cosa de ti – Dijo Sylvain mirando como Guiche estaba en el piso arrodillado – Quiero que te disculpes con Siesta – Dijo para irse con sus amigos a paso calmado, luego fue Guiche a disculparse con Siesta por su comportamiento.

-o-

En la oficina de Osmond, el director de la escuela de magia, estaba él y Colbert discutiendo mientras veían el mapa que Sylvain le dio a Colbert, en eso, una chica peliverde con el cabello tomado, entra a la oficina y le da una noticia al director Osmond.

\- Osmond-sama – Dijo llamando la atención de los dos hombres – Ya llegaron – Dijo mientras abría un poco más la puerta.

\- Excelente – dijo el anciano mago – Hazlos pasar Matilda – La mujer asintió y abrió la puerta en su totalidad, en eso entran Guiche, Sylvain y Louise – Siéntense por favor – Dijo el anciano mientras los tres se sentaban frente al escritorio – Bien, Guiche ¿Quién te dio el permiso de retar a un combate a un familiar? Sea quien sea, los combates están prohibidos aquí – Dijo con tono algo severo el anciano - Louise, esperaba que pudieras calmar a tu familiar, pero tal parece que no – Siguió hablándoles severamente a ambos, pero ahora venía la cereza del pastel – Y tu… - Fue interrumpido.

\- Sylvain Dracomagister – Dijo el joven de la bufanda roja.

\- Si, Sylvain, tú como familiar, no puedes pelear contra nobles si no es en defensa de tu maestra – dijo el anciano viendo a Sylvain, mientras este le miraba fríamente con sus orbes color topacio.

\- No es mi culpa que Guiche haya querido golpear a una sirvienta – Sylvain no parecía inmutarse ante las acusaciones de Osmond – con todo respeto señor Osmond… - Sylvain se levantó de la silla – Si usted ve a alguien siendo golpeado ¿Qué es lo primero que hace? – Dicho esto Sylvain se retiró de ahí, dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

\- Emm, bueno, eso es todo, pueden retirarse – Dijo Osmond mientras ambos se levantaban – Pero que quede claro que no quiero más confrontaciones – Dijo el anciano serio.

-o-

Todos estaban en unas mesas sentados y queriendo saber sobre los poderes de Sylvain; Kirche, Guiche, Louise, Tabitha y Siesta estaban impacientes por saber de qué era capaz el semidragón.

\- Bueno ¿Quieren saber sobre mis siete pecados capitales? – Todos asintieron a su manera – Bien empezare… - Dijo para empezar a explicar su habilidad

"El primero es _Avaricia_ , este me permite robar el arma de mi rival, lo malo es que pierde poder cuando la robo. El segundo es _Envidia_ , con este robo una habilidad de mi rival, la puedo usar en su contra y este no tiene acceso a ella, solo por un corto tiempo. La tercera es _Gula_ , Esta crea una barrera del material más cercano y me recubre de acero puro, lo malo es que baja la defensa y ataque. El cuarto es _Ira_ , Este le da habilidades de combate a mis armas, como ráfagas de fuego entre otras, lo malo es que siempre varía. El quinto es _Lujuria_ , este me permite curar heridas no tan graves, como cortes superficiales entre otras. El sexto es Pereza y crea un clon de mí mismo un poco más débil a que yo. El séptimo y último es _Orgullo_ , este es solo un potenciador completo, mejora fuerza, defensa, velocidad, es muy completo."

Sylvain termino de explicar sus habilidades y todos empezaron a hacer preguntas relacionadas esta vez con aventuras, el empezó a relatar anécdotas de dragones y de Terranova en general. Sin darse cuenta ya era muy tarde y todos estaban cansados, así que todos se fueron a dormir, pero Siesta llevo a Sylvain a la casa que tenían los trabajadores ahí, cuando llegaron ambos, Sylvain fue recibido con una alegre celebración por su combate de hoy.

\- Que gran chico – Dijo un hombre con vestimentas de chef – Yo soy el jefe chef, y en nombre de todos te damos las gracias por salvar a Siesta y derrotar a ese cerdo noble – Dijo el hombre muy alegre mientras todos celebraban.

\- La verdad no fue nada – Dijo modestamente Sylvain.

\- Boberías, esto se tiene que celebrar – Dijo el jefe acercando a Sylvain al centro de la fiesta, el jefe le trajo algo de alcohol – Vamos muchacho, bebe – Dijo aquel hombre.

\- No gracias – Dijo Sylvain rechazando aquel licor – Los dragones no podemos tomar alcohol ¿Cierto Groh? – El dragón ya no estaba en su hombro, si no que estaba en un sillón junto a algunas lindas sirvientas que lo estaban mimando – Típico – Dijo en un leve suspiro

La noche era una locura, pero divertida, alcohol por acá, música al estilo celta por allá e incluso hombres revolcándose con mujeres. Esto le trae recuerdos de las fiestas de Terranova, las festividades eran igual que acá, como en el fin de año cuando amaneció con una prostituta, ambos desnudos y con indicios de borrachera, desde ese día, juro no tomar nunca más. Ya había sido suficiente por un día, quería dormir y nadie se lo impediría, así que se quitó a las muchas sirvientas borrachas, las cuales le estaban pidiendo "algo de acción", tomo a Groh, el cual estaba muy dormido, y se marchó de la celebración, la cual estaban quedando pocos despiertos. Se dirigió hacia el instituto y termino frente a la puerta de Louise, esta no habría, eso le frustro y se terminó resignando, hasta que una puerta frente a él se abrió y vio a Kirche, en un conjunto que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, esta lanzo a su lagarto ígneo y lo arrastro a la habitación jalando su bota, como Sylvain estaba muy cansado, no oponía resistencia.

Kirche le empezó a coquetear mientras enseñaba su muy voluptuosa figura, la verdad Sylvain no tenía ganas de eso, quería dormir. Lo bueno fue que antes de que Kirche tuviera acceso a su entrepierna, Tabitha irrumpió en la habitación y arrastro a Sylvain afuera, haciendo que la pelirroja se sorprendiera. Tabitha llevo a Sylvain a Sylvain a su habitación, Tabitha vestía un camisón un tanto delgado, pero no lo suficiente para ver algo más, Sylvain solo se quitó su hombrera, cinturón, espadas, chamarra de cuero y su camiseta para recostarse al lado de Tabitha, quien se encontraba muy sonrojada por esto, mientras Groh se acurrucaba en la mesa, Sylvain abrazo inconscientemente a Tabitha, acercándola a su pecho y ambos quedándose dormidos muy acurrucados, y por esa noche, Tabitha esbozo una sonrisa real y un gran sentimiento fue despertado en su interior.

* * *

 **Bueno, supongo que ese es el capítulo dos, espero les haya gustado y como siempre, sus palabritas me dejan un muy buen sabor de boca, ya sea negativos o positivos, sabré que voy por buen camino con esto, además que esto me tardo en escribir, porque en la mitad perdí mucha inspiración y estuve dos días esperando a que las ideas fluyeran, lo malo es que nada salía, hasta ahora…**

 **ADIOS BATILECTORES**


End file.
